


【镜梦】笼中鸟

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 镜飞彩的贴身女仆是个男的。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【镜梦】笼中鸟

今天飞彩喝了不少。永梦想。  
四柱床的帘幔没有放下来，身下柔软的缎被上绣着雪滴花。飞彩扣着他的手腕把他压在柔软的床上，缀着荷叶边的宽大长裙裙摆铺在凹陷的褶皱中。他侍奉的主人凑过去亲吻他，睁眼能看到青年锋利的眉弓，睫毛上带着雪花融化后细小的水珠，而唇齿间弥漫的是白葡萄酒的醇香。飞彩进门的时候身上尚且带着一点凛冽的寒气，永梦弓起身子要躲，被他牢牢压住，女仆柔软身体的热度就慢慢地让他温暖起来了。  
触碰永梦的感觉就像坐在壁炉边，闻到刚烘好的蛋糕的气味，甜蜜的，温暖的，带着一点平静的睡意。这很难与“和女仆私通”这种不光彩的事联系起来，所以飞彩回避了这个事实，而永梦一向很难拒绝他。不过说到底，飞彩这个年纪的贵族有一两位情人、睡过几个小女仆，也不是什么了不得的事，只是这不像他。他好像一件瓷杯，精致而冰冷，别家的贵族子弟开玩笑说无论是怎样的女士想在上面留下唇印，也是枉然。  
女仆抓住裙摆提起来，飞彩跪在床上，握住他的脚腕脱掉了黑色小皮鞋。女仆纤长的双腿上套着白色长筒袜，飞彩低下头凑近他双腿之间，摸索到了白袜袜口束着的袜带，那条丝带在永梦大腿内侧打了个蝴蝶结。他咬住了那截丝带扯开。前端扬起的欲望被绑缚住时，永梦胸口起伏起来，他有点发抖——飞彩揉捏了两下，像在惩罚女仆的放浪，尽管他知道大少爷只是下手没有轻重。他不能射出来，会弄脏裙子，晚餐的时候还要上桌侍奉。  
空气里喷洒的玫瑰香水的气味不知为何浓郁起来，好像躺在大团绽放的鲜花中放纵情欲。飞彩进入的时候，永梦蹙起眉头，和他双腿间隐秘处的灼热全不相同，飞彩低下头亲吻他时，他又温顺地闭上眼睛。  
虽然不喜欢无意义的娱乐活动，作为镜家的长子，他还是不得不常常出席活动或拜访一些人家。无论是持着扇子掩口吃吃笑着的女士，还是端着酒杯高谈阔论不着边际的男人，都曾让他感到无聊，现在也是如此，但不同的是，当他望向窗棂外飘落的雪花时，他想到永梦的侧脸。女仆倾身为他倒茶时高高扣起的领口稍微下滑，露出一段雪白的颈子，领口处堪堪一点淡红色的吻痕烙印在脖颈上。  
飞彩射在了深处，永梦夹紧了双股，颤栗着挺动身体。他闭着眼睛，感觉到飞彩伏在自己身上，过了一会儿缓慢地退出去。下身束缚的丝带被解开，欲望被柔软的丝帕裹住捋动几次，永梦呜咽着释放了。点点白浊落在了精致的玫瑰刺绣上。  
有时纯洁的爱情与低俗的欲望不可分割，如雪水融化在花丛中。  
晚餐的时候永梦照常出现了。飞彩一面切开乳鸽肉，一面以眼角余光瞥向女仆，试图找出些蛛丝马迹。  
——永梦没有时间洗澡，走动的时候，后穴含不住的粘稠精水是否会流淌下来？他只能夹着腿走路，不可避免地翘起臀部。

父亲问起飞彩白天拜访事务官是否顺利时，他收回了目光，漫不经心地点了点头，说起了为事务官夫人弹的曲子。  
他今天喝得太多了，要让女仆给他加一杯茶。

关于父亲的事，永梦记忆里只残存下高大的黑影，还有冰冷的眼睛。他记得更清楚的是某个夜晚，他被人裹在毛毯里抱出去。他的手指软软地搭在那人的胳膊上，睡意朦胧地喊了“恭太郎先生”，被抚摸了小脑袋。颠簸的马车悄悄驶过夜色，他乖乖地缩在人怀中。有点冷，但他的眼皮仿佛涂了蜜糖，很快就沉重地黏在一起了。再被烛光晃醒时，他花了好一会儿才睁开眼，随即听到吸气声。  
一个他从未听过的成年男子的声音道：“太像了……我这就安排……送到乡下的庄园里去……？”  
“或许可以……等他成年……”  
“可……如此尊贵……”  
“若不这样，他就活不下去了。我以自己家族的荣誉起誓，要看着他平平安安长大。”  
只有这最后一句清晰地传到了他的耳朵里。

“醒醒，永梦，快醒醒。”有人抓着他的胳膊轻轻摇晃。永梦清醒过来后，意识到自己躺在铺着长毛软垫的摇椅上睡着了，怀里抱着收拾到一半没叠好的衣服，还有一件长袖衬衣落到了地上，现在在早希的手里了。晃醒他的是瑞希，蹲在旁边，一脸责备：“你在做什么呀。”  
“我只想稍微坐一下。”永梦叹气，他还有些晕，揉着额头。刚刚的梦境太过真实，他已经很久没梦到过小时候的事了。窗外金色的阳光温暖而明亮洒在他的围裙上，都怪春天的太阳太舒服了。昨晚飞彩在床上抱了他一次，不让他走。他费了点力气顶着倦意把人哄睡着才胡乱套上衬裙踮着光脚溜回自己房间，后半夜也就够打个盹，他就得起来做事了。  
“哪有在干活儿的时候坐下的，都是少爷太娇惯你了。”早希戳了一下他的额头。这对姐妹来镜家的时间比永梦更早，她们没掩饰过对永梦得到偏爱的小小嫉妒，但人不坏，不会乱嚼舌根或给他下绊子，顶多不满永梦的懈怠罢了。这次也确实过头了。  
“对不起。”永梦看到瑞希已经在帮他叠衣服，老老实实认了错，“他回来了吗？”今天春猎，还有比武大会，结束之后飞彩还要回来换衣服，好参加宫廷晚宴，就为这几件事全家上下已经忙了几天了。  
“马上就到了。”早希脸上掩饰不住喜色：“听说少爷赢了，我就说少爷最厉害，不会输的。”女仆之间讨论过比武大会，都遗憾于不能看到飞彩如何将其他骑士挑下马，他举着蔷薇赠给青睐的小姐时的模样一定不输给王子。她们都说百濑家和镜家早就交好，口头定过婚约，那朵蔷薇花多半是献给百濑家那位温柔美丽的小姐的。哪怕那段姻缘和她们没什么干系，也够叫这些女孩艳羡激动一阵了。  
“哦……”永梦的反应太冷淡，早希气得捏了小女仆的脸颊，非叫人求饶不可。

三人快速收拾妥帖，就要下楼，门却突然开了，飞彩大踏步走进来。早希和瑞希慌忙双手交叠弯腰，永梦慢了一拍，目光在飞彩身上稍微停了一下，才低下头。  
“你们出去。”飞彩有点生硬地补了一句，阻止了想跟在后面溜出去的永梦：“你留下来。”  
“……”永梦低着头叹了口气。早希和瑞希出去时关上了门。他转向衣柜，打算把飞彩要换的那套礼服拿出来。等飞彩沐浴过换上，却又被喊住了。  
“你先放下那个。”飞彩从他背后走来，他不应该背对主人，所以永梦转过去，他的视线不可避免地掠过飞彩汗津津的额角和颈间，最后落在纽扣眼里别着的白蔷薇上。  
飞彩拿下了那朵花，似乎在踌躇着说些什么。永梦希望不是自己想的那样，没道理飞彩不把这朵花给任何人，比武场观众席上肯定有几十个贵妇人呢，不会有人不想得到这位英俊骑士的献礼。他抢先开口了：“您要找个花瓶吗？”  
“……”飞彩愣愣地看着他。这是一段很煎熬的时间，永梦吞了口口水，逃离的冲动一分一秒地增加。幸好，飞彩回答了他：“好。”永梦如释重负。  
于是那枝白蔷薇插在一个长颈玻璃瓶里，蓄水养着，摆在了飞彩的书桌上。花瓶太大了，显得它有点瘦弱可怜，但镜家实在没有那种适合一枝鲜花的花瓶。

沐浴的时候依然是永梦单独侍奉。他不怎么喜欢这个活儿，要用麻布巾抹上油给飞彩搓身，很是吃力，又会有水泼出来弄湿衣服。滚热的水腾腾白气，飞彩趴在浴盆里，下巴搁在交叠的双手上，闭着眼睛，水珠从棕色发梢滴落。水面上斜浮出大半片脊背，肌骨耸立，绸缎般的皮肤闪着水光，上臂绷紧时肌肉线条很结实，仿佛小憩的豹猫。永梦跪在椅子上，双手帮他搓背，没一会儿就有点气喘吁吁。如果不是知道飞彩的心思，他多半觉得是有意折腾他。  
他们第一次做完全程就是在飞彩洗澡的时候，亲密接触还要更早。永梦本以为自己把裙子掀起来，让飞彩真正看到他的样子，就不想要他了。他们之前只是游戏般地接吻、抚摸、拥抱，最多不过他用手和嘴帮飞彩纾解而已。然而飞彩却露出了他从没见过的眼神。热水成股地从腿上流淌下来，布料湿透后很沉重，黏在肌肤上，飞彩手指沾着油推进他身体里的触感如此鲜明，似乎一直残留在了他的身体里。  
他的胳膊被握住了，飞彩抬起头，通常这时候永梦会配合地低下头让他亲吻，但这次永梦抓住了浴盆边缘，坚决地要抽回手。  
“飞彩晚上还要参加宴会，没有时间了。”他低声说，没去看飞彩的眼睛，只瞄着被水打湿变成深色的裙裾。尽管如此，他深知如果飞彩要强迫他，他是挣脱不了的。小女仆没有挣脱贵族骑士的力气和权力。  
“……”  
他得到了解脱，飞彩终于松手了。他没看，不知道对方是否露出了失望的眼神。

永梦在下厨房和其他女仆一起简单用过晚餐。好吧……不可能因为他个人意愿，大家就不谈论今天这件事，她们生活里值得兴奋的事太少了。  
飞彩少爷真的没有送出那朵花吗？他的心上人难道不在场内吗？不可能吧？她们掩着嘴悄悄地互相交流着意见，还时不时发出笑声。永梦是飞彩的贴身女仆，每每被问到飞彩的事都一副兴致缺缺的样子，真是太扫兴了。她们还有些奇怪为何永梦没有跟去伺候，虽然仆人不能进宫，但在马车上等待时也许能听到什么有趣的事。永梦戳碎了盘子里最后一块土豆，说自己胃口不好，端起餐具离开了长桌。之后他也没有回来和她们一起消磨难得的清闲时光。

入夜之后，永梦听到翅膀拍打窗户的声音。他打开窗户，抓了一把备好的玉米喂给鸽子。他从窗口爬出去，双脚落在柔软的草地上。他拽着裙子，以防挂在灌木上扯坏，悄悄地穿过空无一人的花园。  
镜家的后门常年是锁着的，只有管家能打开那扇挂着重锁的铁栅栏门，但他和管家的女儿熟悉，一点点贿赂借来钥匙不难。今晚月光很好，他轻巧地蹦跳着，靠近那扇门，低声问：“贵利矢？”  
那头沉默着，让他都有点不安了，又问了一声，才传来窃笑。  
“贵利矢！”他埋怨地。  
“我来啦！”对方笑够了，扯了扯链条，哗啦啦响：“开个门。”  
“下次再这样就不开了……”永梦埋怨着，打开了锁。  
“我好歹是来给你送东西的，别这样吧。对不起，可以了吗？”青年从铁门外探头进来，张开双臂，大大方方地拥抱了永梦，好像准备把人拔起来抱着转圈，不太成功。永梦在他怀里挣扎，不轻不重地打了他两下，才让他松手。  
贵利矢总是这样，让别的贵族看到估计有得指指点点，但他不在乎，永梦倒也不讨厌。也许正是因为这样，他们相处得很轻松。彼此之间没有隔阂，没有秘密，这在永梦的生活里是少见的。  
他给了一个油纸包：“给，本月份。”  
“老爷和夫人对我很好，我不缺钱，你再和恭太郎先生说一下吧。”永梦没有接过去，却被塞进手里。  
“给得不多，也不只是钱，还有我给你的小东西嘛。过来看你总不能空手。”贵利矢像是想起什么，“啊”了一声：“你下个月就要过生日了吧，想要什么？”  
“我没……”永梦还没说完，贵利矢就点了点他的鼻尖：“你说没有，我就随便买了。”  
哪有人用买贵礼物威胁人的。永梦叹气，只好随便想了个小玩意，搪塞贵利矢。他们聊了好一会儿，现在夜里还有些冷，露水打湿了鞋。贵利矢恰好讲到白天演武场的事，笑着说可惜他没资格上场和飞彩试试。永梦找了个机会插话，说他要回去了。贵利矢借着月光仔细打量了他的脸，好像意识到了什么。  
“等你过完生日，我来接你，不会太久。”贵利矢温和地说。  
永梦犹豫了一下，轻轻点了头。

他悄悄返回自己房间窗边，推开窗户，爬上窗台时却看到屋里有个人影，吓得他险些向后仰摔，被人拽住猛地拉过去，永梦惊叫着一头栽进人怀里，把人扑倒在地。  
一阵咚咚落地的乱响，永梦惊魂未定地趴在某人身上，纸包从他裙子里掉了出来，滚到了床下。躺在地上的人支起身子，月光映亮了他的脸。  
“……”永梦在见到贵利矢之后舒缓下来的心情又迅速一团糟了，这没有道理，飞彩在银白色的月光下仿佛神祗的雕像般完美，虽然这个比喻已经太过老套，但……怎么会有人不为他神魂颠倒呢？  
飞彩嘴唇动了动。单是看表情，永梦就知道他生气了。尽管膝盖火辣辣地疼，他立即就想爬起来，飞彩却强抓着他手腕不让他起来，捏得他的骨头都要咯咯响。  
“你去见什么人了？”飞彩压抑着怒气问。  
“……是我哥哥。”永梦意识到飞彩多半去问了人，他没指望一点小恩小惠就能让别人替他保密，反正他就是这么说贵利矢的。可飞彩看起来更生气了。  
永梦被抱到床上。他不敢挣扎，怕动静太大引来人，于是就这样被飞彩掰开了腿。  
……如果穿的是裤子就好了。永梦咬牙想。不过飞彩撕扯他衣服的样子，好像裤子也拦不住他。  
裙子就是如此，不管多长，扣得多严严实实，只要男人想，都可以解开。  
飞彩这次执意把他扒个干净。可能耗费了太多力气，他们俩纠缠了好一会儿。飞彩气喘吁吁地俯下身亲他，把他的嘴唇都咬破了。永梦吃痛地推他的胸膛，被礼服上尖锐的金属扣子划破了手。在淡淡的血腥气中，他的身体完全裸露出来。永梦下意识遮掩胸口，夹起双腿。他从没在人面前裸露过身体，那怕飞彩做了那么多次，他也没有脱光过。  
他的身体就是他要掩盖的秘密。  
飞彩的手掌热切地摸过他的身体，硬掰开他的手拨弄他的乳头，永梦发起抖来，控制不住自己的恐惧，尽管他甚至不知道自己在害怕什么。  
“他是谁？”飞彩又问了他一遍。  
“是……哥哥。”永梦艰难地开口。  
“……那你姓什么？”下一个问题让永梦沉默了。  
飞彩舔咬永梦的乳尖，手探入他两腿之间。飞彩在性事上不算娴熟，但，是永梦的身体教会了他肉欲的愉悦，他也学到了如何逼迫永梦。

还有人这样抚摸过他吗？亲吻他，和他交合？他也会露出笑容？他甚至不常对飞彩笑。此前飞彩没有考虑过那种可能性，永梦是他的，这是既定事实。  
整个晚宴上，飞彩都在魂不守舍。他感觉得到永梦在躲避他，他隐约猜到是因为他们的地位差异，当然永梦的性别也是个大问题。但他心里隐约期望着父母不知道这件事。他不相信家里会有身世不清白的人，永梦已经扮了十几年女子，再扮下去也没什么关系。只要他去请求父亲，让一户好人家收养永梦就好，他们家不需要攀附什么人，他们可以结婚，孩子也可以从旁系收养……  
他后悔没有坚持把那朵花送给永梦，他只是不知道这些要怎么说出口。他从未表白心迹，只是向永梦索取，如果永梦不愿意，为什么要给他？如果永梦愿意，为什么要躲着他？

飞彩润滑和插入时感觉到了里面的干涩紧致，永梦没有和别的男人做什么，他松了口气。其实这种可能是很小的，只是那么一小会儿，还是在门口，除非他们在草丛里亲热。但无理由的恼火冲昏了他的头脑。他听到永梦隐忍着吃痛的哼声，起了怜惜的心思。他摇晃着腰胯，皮带轻轻摇晃拍打在永梦的臀瓣上。  
被撩起头发亲吻侧脸时，永梦闭着眼睛，睫毛上沾了点碎裂的泪水。

被这样的思绪缠绕，飞彩一直出神。哪怕宴会上人们传看先王后的遗物，他也没在意。众人称赞先王后的眼睛多么美丽时，他想着永梦那双水润泛红的眼眸。父亲简单地看了一下那条项链，说了几句客套话就越过飞彩传交给了下一位。往常飞彩会看一眼的，只要他拦下来看一眼，就会发现，项链挂坠里的肖像画有着和永梦一模一样的眼睛。


End file.
